


you have my heart (so don’t hurt me)

by costia_gray



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Love Confessions, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costia_gray/pseuds/costia_gray
Summary: "The whole time, the whole date… all I could think about was you."Or the one where it all seems too good to be true.





	you have my heart (so don’t hurt me)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have to admit: this is the first fic I've felt good enough about to post after years of only writing in an RP setting, so please be gentle. I woke up with this in my head and it just spilled right out. Right now, I'm leaving it as a one-shot, but I may possibly continue provided I have enough inspiration.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy.

Alex sat alone on her couch, a bowl of popcorn on her left side and a bottle of beer in her right hand while an episode of _24_ played on the TV in front of her. This was one of the few shows she watched on her own — or with Vasquez, on the now rare occasions she saw her friend. Kara wasn’t a fan of the intensity of most of these cop shows that Alex loved. When they were together, they were watching something fluffier or funnier or soap opera-ish. Not that Alex was complaining. She loved Kara more than anyone in the world, but she occasionally needed a bit of time for just herself, and this was the perfect way to spend it.

 

She was about halfway through her third episode of the evening when a knock sounded at her apartment’s front door. She frowned, reading the time on her cable box; it was past ten o’clock and she wasn’t expecting anyone. She set her beer on the coffee table and reached into the drawer to pull out her blaster. She doubted anyone with ill intentions would be considerate enough to knock on the door first, but it could happen and she had to be prepared. She gripped the handle securely in her right hand and crossed the living room to the front door, pulling it open.

 

“Kara?” Alex blinked, surprised to find the younger woman standing in her hallway. She looked beautiful, dressed in this sleek dark blue and white dress with dark heels on her feet. “Since when do you knock?”

 

“Sorry.” Kara adjusted her glasses, sweeping past Alex into the house. Alex closed and locked the front door and stowed her blaster away again. Kara stood fidgeting in front of the kitchen counter, and Alex couldn’t help looking at her, confused. Not only had Kara _knocked_ , but now she was being awkward and quiet. Something was definitely up.

 

“I thought you had a date tonight,” Alex prompted her. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out another beer, setting it on the counter at Kara’s elbow. The alcohol may have no effect, but Kara always drank with her anyway. She leaned next to Kara at the counter, meeting her nervous blue eyes, trying to get a read on what had happened.

 

“I did,” Kara affirmed. She either didn’t notice the beer or ignored it, but she had turned to face Alex fully. “But I realized something and… I had to come to see you. I had to… come say something to you.”

 

“Okay…” Alex nodded slowly. She watched as Kara seemed to steel herself, trying to get herself to the point where she could say whatever was on her mind. Alex had seen it a thousand times before but never directed at her. Kara didn’t _get_ nervous around her; they knew each other too well for that.

 

“I was out with this guy, Owen,” Kara began. “He has dark hair and brown eyes. He’s a cop. He’s sweet and funny, and he has this amazing smile. It was the best date I’ve had in years.”

 

Alex shifted her feet, her stomach knotting uncomfortably at the way the younger woman was talking about her date. It wasn’t fair for her to be uncomfortable, she knew that. She had made her choice a long time ago to bottle her feelings up and tuck them away, to let Kara live as normal a human life as she could. She wasn’t spurning Alex, she was just being a normal girl. It wasn’t fair for Alex to feel jealous and burned when Kara had no idea how she felt.

 

“You’re not here to tell me you’re gonna marry him or something, are you?” Alex joked, cracking an admittedly forced, awkward smile.

 

Kara smiled weakly back and shook her head. “No. He was really nice, but I told him I couldn’t see him again.”

 

“What?” Alex raised her brows, genuinely surprised. She’d been expecting Kara to say she was going out with him again; she seemed to have liked him. “Why?”

 

Kara took a breath, a weird, shuddery breath like she did when she was nervous, then stepped closer into Alex’s space. “The whole time, the whole date… all I could think about was you,” she admitted softly. “He reminded me of _you_ , Alex.”

 

Alex’s heart stopped and time seemed to stand still for a few moments as Kara’s words washed over her. Kara had been thinking about _her_. This Owen guy had reminded Kara of _her_. She’d never once allowed herself to think Kara might feel the same way she did. She never allowed herself to fantasize about it in her waking hours, not once, not wanting to raise her hopes and expectations. But it certainly seemed to be the case here.

 

“Kara…”

 

Kara persisted, holding Alex’s gaze.

 

“He reminded me so much of you. The way he carried himself, how he talked about his job and all the trouble he gets into. But he didn’t laugh like you. He wasn’t as snarky as you are. He didn’t look at me or smile at me the way you do. And I was sitting there just… _missing you_. I wanted you with me. I _always_ want you with me. And I realized I should’ve been this entire time. With you, I mean.”

 

Kara’s hands found hers, fingers twining gently through Alex’s. Their foreheads pressed together and Alex inhaled sharply at the proximity. Kara had always been a touchy-feely person, giving hugs and kisses, holding hands and cuddling at every opportunity. The closeness wasn’t new but the intimacy, the charged energy between them, that was new. Very new. And Alex was drowning in it in the best way.

 

“Marry me,” Kara breathed.

 

Alex jerked back, an incredulous laugh falling from her lips. This had to be some kind of fucked up joke. But Kara still held her hands tightly, not loosening her grip like she usually would if Alex pulled away. Alex stared at her, her laughter dying as suddenly as it had come. She knew that face. Kara was serious. She meant what she was saying, and Alex’s heart stuttered in her chest.

 

“You don’t mean that,” Alex hedged, trying her best to adjust her mindset with everything that was happening. It was all so fast, so unbelievable, that she couldn’t stop herself from doubting it. “Kara, seriously…”

 

Kara drew her in close again, hands moving to press into her lower back. She leaned in and captured Alex’s lips softly, and Alex melted. She grabbed Kara’s face and fell into the kiss, a stifled moan escaping when Kara’s tongue parted her lips and met her own.

 

It seemed to stretch on forever and be over in no time all at once. Kara pulled carefully back, both of them breathless, Alex’s fingers smoothing over Kara’s soft cheeks. A part of her still couldn’t believe what was happening, but that had been one hell of a kiss. Any doubts she’d had that Kara wasn’t serious had been swept away by that kiss.

 

“Marry me, Alex,” Kara repeated, blue eyes meeting brown. “I mean it. I’ve loved you since the minute I met you. I’m sorry it took me so long to figure it out, but I want us together. Completely together, no more wasting time. I want a life with you, a _family_. I wanna have a baby with you, Alex Danvers. Don’t you want that?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Alex whispered, without even a second’s hesitation. “Yes, I want that. All of it. I always have, Kara.”

 

Kara smiled widely, all of her perfect teeth on display, her eyes crinkling at the corners. Alex leaned in first this time, kissing the younger woman fiercely, overwhelmed with joy. Kara’s hands pressed firmly into her back, pulling them so close, breast to breast, thigh to thigh. Alex sighed into Kara’s eager mouth, so ridiculously happy she couldn’t form proper thoughts anymore.

 

“So,” Kara whispered, shifting just far enough that their lips were within an inch of each other, just far enough to be heard. “Is that a yes, you’ll marry me?”

 

Alex smiled, playfully rolling her eyes. How could she refuse now?

 

“Yes, you huge dork, I’ll marry you. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Kara grinned, surging forward to join their lips together again.

 

Alex woke with a start, her heart racing, her mind groggy. She slowly took in her surroundings as she steadied her breathing, carding a hand through her short hair. She was home, on the couch, a blanket draped over her. Her half-eaten bowl of popcorn had been placed on the coffee table and her beer bottle was nowhere to be found. The sun was trickling in through the windows and the time on the cable box read 6:53 AM.

 

She sighed, grabbing the back of the couch to pull herself up. She looked around the open apartment, hoping for a sign she wasn’t alone, that last night had really happened. But the apartment was empty and she was alone as usual. Her stomach hurt and disappointment flooded through her when she realized that last night had been a dream.

 

She tried not to crumble, not to let it get to her. It wasn’t the first time she’d dreamt of being with Kara and she doubted, no matter how hard she fought it, that it would be the last. But it had been the most vivid, the most _real_. She could still feel those emotions — the disbelief, the hesitance, the fucking _giddiness_ when she’d accepted Kara’s proposal. It was ridiculous and stupid and only further damaging the aching heart she’d been nursing for years thanks to her unrealistic, unrequited feelings for the younger woman.

 

She reached into her back pocket for her cell phone, swallowing hard when she saw she had three unread texts. From Kara.

 

> **[11:39 PM] Kara Danvers** : I came over to see you last night, but you were already asleep and I didn’t want to wake you.
> 
> **[11:40 PM] Kara Danvers:** Lunch tomorrow? Call me!
> 
> **[11:42 PM] Kara Danvers:** I love you, Alex. Sweet dreams!


End file.
